Khayos and Order
by Dragonkyng
Summary: When a new Villain comes to Jump City, the Titans will have to face their toughest challenge. But what dies this madman want with Beast Boy? Contains Yaoi. Will be M drafted in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Khayos and Order.

Chapter 1

Location: Titans Tower. Date: 21 July 2015

Beast Boy stood in front of the two way mirror separating the Tower's interrogation room from the small conference room next to it. The speaker system relayed the sounds of breathing which crackled over the speakers. Beast Boy watched feeling his anger rising inside himself watch their captive sit calmly. Like he was waiting for something to happen. ' Oh something is about to happen,' Beast Boy thought. Raven set a hand on his shoulder, feeling his pain, anger, disbelief. To simply put it, Beast Boy was an emotion Molotav Cocktail. And the ire soaked rag was about to be lit. Their captive refused to speak to anyone but Beast Boy.

Robin walked into the room, Beast Boy walking into hall. Robin followed him, shutting the door behind him. " You don't have to do this," he said. "Yes, I do. If it will help us learn his motives, his endgame, then I have to." Robin smiled into Beast Boy's eyes, and wrapped his arms around him. Beast Boy stared onto Robin's eyes, before pressing their lips together. Robin accepted the kiss, slipping his tongue into Beast Boy's waiting mouth. Beast Boy moaned as Robin grabbed his ass. "Oh, Robin." It felt so wrong, that the two of them were practically having sex when several of the friends had already lost their lives. But they needed this.

After a few minutes, the two lovers separated, Robin wishing his boyfriend good luck. Beast Boy kissed him one last time and went into the interrogation room.

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

Several Minutes Later 

Robin watched as Beast Boy stared down their prisoner, demanding answers. But Khayos, the name the villain had chosen for himself, only spoke in riddles. Raven was about to say something to him, but the door to the conference room was thrown open. A shadowy figure stood in the door, holding a gun. Two bullets fired, each burying themselves into the two Titans.

Beast Boy stood up, hearing the gun shots. The light coming into the conference room allowing him to see his two friends. Raven was already dead, a bullet hole in between her eyes. Robin was shot in the chest, clinging to life. He fell onto the glass, Beast Boy watching in horror as the figure kept shooting. Blood ran out of Robin's mouth, his body finally falling over. Beast Boy finally saw the shooter's face, disbelief hitting him fit the second time.

Suddenly, Khayos grabbed him from behind, stabbing him with a shank, Beast Boy crying out in pain. The villain dropped him as he walked out of the interrogation room, joining his partner. "The Titans are dead. We are victorious." "Not yet," Khayos said. " We still have one last thing to take care of."


	2. Chapter 2

Khayos And Order. Chapter 2.

Location: Titans Tower. Date: 15 November 2014

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes, his head killing him. " Too much champagne," he said out loud, forgetting about the sleeping form next to him. But as the smell of sex and sweat hit his nose, he remembered. Gently he looked behind him to see the sleeping face of his fiancee, his mask off and on the nightstand. Beast Boy had made a point that Robin would always have his mask off when they made love.

Beast Boy relaxed back down, still feeling Robin buried deep inside him. He sighed and closed his eyes again and remembered the party from last night. Robin and he had just announced that they had been dating a few months earlier, and Robin had proposed the week before. Well, when the team found out, they had to throw a party. A few (dozen) drinks later, and Robin and Beast Boy were fumbling with their clothes, staggering onto bed.

Beast Boy remembered with a smile the way Robin stumbled along his body, trying to remember the spots on his lover's body he normally knew by heart.

A sudden movement told Beast Boy that his future husband was awake. Robin wrapped his arms around him tighter. " Your head killing you too?" Beast Boy just rolled his eyes. "Morning to you, too, honey." Robin kissed him. "Morning," he said back. The two crawled out of bed and got dressed.

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

The Five original Titans were no longer alone in their tower. Since Brother Blood's death, the team no longer felt like that two teams were needed. So BumbleBee, Speedy, Aqualad, Jinx, Kid Flash and Terra were now members of the Titans in Jump City. Of course, Robin was concerned that Terra might try to get back together with Beast Boy. But soon, it became obvious that a certain empath had taken her attentions away from the changeling.

As Robin and Beast Boy made their way into the common room, they saw Raven on the couch, reading, Terra asleep with her head on Raven's lap. Raven's hand ran through her hair, a small smile plastered on Terra's face. "Aww," escaped Beast Boy's lips before he knew it. A dark energy covered whisk smacked him on the back of the head. Robin let out a small laugh, but comforted his pouting future husband. Beast Boy's eyes though screamed with promised revenge.

A few minutes later, and the two couples, Raven's attack on Beast Boy having awoken Terra, sat down to breakfast. Their conversation was normal. Until one saw an opportunity to get revenge. "So Raven," Beast Boy began. " When you two going to get engaged?"

((((((((((((((((((((One hour later))))))))))))))))))))

Beast Boy managed to get his vengeance, Terra now asking Raven when they were going to go steady. Of course, Raven answered by skirting around the question. And threw a bowl of cereal at Beast Boy, which hit him on the chest. He was now in his and Robin's room, changing into a new uniform.

He threw his shirt off, and accidentally caught a glance of himself in the mirror, and his heart sank. He saw the scars that covered his entire upper body, running up and down both arms. He traced them, hating them. Most of the one's on his chest were the normal hazards of being a hero. But the one's on his arms are almost all self inflicted. From back when he thought he was still alone. Before he knew that Robin was in love with him as well.

Beast Boy felt tears coming to his eyes. A pair of arms wrapped around him, lips kissing his neck. "Robin," Beast Boy asked, "Why do love me?" I'm broken. You could have anyone in the world. Why settle for me?" Robin didn't speak. Instead he had Beast Boy sit on the bed. Robin knelt in front of him, kissing him softly on the lips. Robin took Beast Boy's arm, the small changeling pulling it back at first. But, Robin just took it, and kissed every scar there. Beast Boy just cried, knowing Robin wasn't afraid to embrace him. Scars and all.

Robin repeated the action for Beast Boy's left. "You asked how I can settle for you. The real question is, how can you settle for me?" Robin kissed him, Beast Boy pulling him in close. But before they could embrace more, the alarm went off. They broke apart, going to join their friends to fight whatever villain dared to ruin their day.

((((((((((((((((((((-))))))))))))))))))))

Location: Mystera Bookstore. Date: 23 July 2015.

The news of the Titans' death took everyone by surprise. The once heroic team was now gone, the world was in shock. But as sad as it was, life had to keep moving. The same was to be said for Aaron Mystera, owner of the largest bookstore in Jump City. His store felt empty without the empath coming in to read or look for new books. Aaron could actually remember the day Raven asked to see their "books on sex," as she put it. He lead her to it, and was floored when she's bought several books about lesbianism. Several days later, her and Terra came out publicly.

Now, as the moon began to rise on the sky, Aaron closed the doors to his store, turning of the lights, except for the one over the cash register. He took his place under the ray of light, as he did the closing paperwork.

_ zing_

Aaron looked around, before shaking it off. "I'm imagining things."

_ zing_

Aaron couldn't shake that one off. "Hello?"

_ zing_

He headed towards the backroom, where the sound seemed to be coming from.

_ zing_

The door opened to revealed a lone typewriter. Aaron had set it up with a special box of paper that had every sheet fused together to make one long sheet so he wouldn't have to change the paper as often.

_ zing_

Aaron watched in amazement as the typewriter sprang to life, continually typing the same line.

_Aaron, are you there?_

_Aaron, are you there?_

_Aaron, are you there?_

_Aaron, are you there?_

_Aaron, are you there?_

_Aaron, are you there?_

_Aaron, are you there?_

_Aaron, are you there?_

_Aaron, are you there?_

_Aaron, are you there?_

Aaron, against his better judgement decided to respond. He leaned over the machine and typed his answer.

_I am here._

There was a pause, then a new sentence appeared.

_What, drawn and talk of peace?_

Aaron gasped. "No way."

_Julius Caesar. William Shakespeare. Born in Stratford-on-Avon._

Suddenly the typewriter began to type faster than ever, but Aaron read the first sentence with wide eyes.

_Aaron, it's Raven._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Location: Downtown Jump City. Date: 15 November 2014.

Banking in Jump City was a dangerous job. What with the constant fear that a robbery was going to take place. Oh sure, the Titans were there, always prepared to fight any criminals. But just because they were superheroes, doesn't mean they were always able to save everyone. But, the pay's good, every teller told themselves. Nice hours, great benefits.

But right now, as she felt both fear and urine running down her body, Kayla Durmand was not thinking about how much she was making. And as the gunman pistol whipped her for not moving fast enough, she wasn't counting the hours until her shift was over. And as several teeth left her mouth, her dental benefits were not on her mind. "Move your fucking feet," he said through clenched teeth. Kayla moved as fast as she could towards the second cash drawer, emptying it as she did the first. Leaving the bottom bill to prevent the alarm from going off. Soon, the rest of the drawers were emptied in similar fashion, and she was lead to the safe.

"Open it," she was told. Kayla grabbed the dial, ready to do the same thing she'd done for years. But today, with the stress of a gun buried in her back, Kayla felt her legs go numb, her mind now a blank. She entered the number, making a slight error. "Boss." Kayla cursed herself as the one of the robbers made a motion to their leader. Like his associates, he wore a large mask, but unlike the others, he was dressed in a suit. A blue-and-white name tag read "Hello, My name is Khayos." The sticker was in direct contrast with the sense of fear and dread the rest of his outfit tried to bring. But the look he shot Kayla, and all that fear came rushing back.

"Let me guess, the silent alarm has been tripped? Because our dear bank teller made a mistake in opening that safe. _Didn't she?_." He said the last sentence like one would to a child. He began to walk amongst the group of thieves, staring each one down. "Good. Maybe that will teach you **IDIOTS**, how to control someone. How to get them under your command, and get under their skin." Khayos walked towards Kayla. He stood in front of her. "You must be forceful," he said as he wrapped his fingers around her throat. He slammed her the safe door. "But also, tender." His other hand stroked her cheek. He rolled up the bottom of his mask to reveal his lips. "Please," he whispered to her in her ear, like a lover. "Open the door. For me." He punctuated each sentence with a kiss to her neck. Kayla nodded, turning back to the safe. In seconds, the safe was opened. Khayos smiled. "Good girl. Come with me." He lead Kayla, who willing followed him. Something about him compelled her. As the rest of the robbers cleaned out the safe, she let him push her against a wall.

_'This is so wrong,' _she thought. _'But so right.'_ As their lips crashed against each others, Khayos lifted her skirt, pulling the crotch of her panties inside of her. A sudden pain shot through her as she was penetrated, but as she realized that it wasn't his throbbing manhood buried in her, a bullet shot through her body. She fell silently without a word, Khayos holding the blood soaked gun up, licking the barrel of it. The mixture of blood and her juices tasting sweet to his tongue. "Good girl, indeed."

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

As the Titans arrived outside the bank, the cops had already set up a barricade outside. Several SWAT Officers were already heading out of the bank, shaking their heads to their captain. He sighed, noticing the Teen Titans were there. He waved them over. "Officer Gaffery," Robin said approaching him. "What happened here?" The policeman just sighed. "Five masked men enter the bank, herd most of the people inside to the back. Head teller is forced to clear out the drawers and open the safe. All the money is cleared out. Bad guys are gone by the time we get here.

"But the strange thing is, they only moved the money to the center of the lobby, and torched it all." That caught Robin's attention. Only one set of villains robbed a bank just to burn their prize. Ones not focused on money, but focusing on getting attention. And his time with Batman told him those villains were the deadliest.

Officer Mark Gaffery, a police officer of ten years, was one of the few people on this side of the law who supported the Titans. The rest of them just avoided the young heroes, a couple openly trashing them. 'Luckly none of them are here,' he thought to himself. His thoughts were suddenly turned to Robin, who still stood in front of him. Behind his thick sunglasses, his eyes were filled with sadness, but in a flash, it was gone. "There is also something you should see." He walked into the bank, the Titans following him. Several detectives were still taking photos of the scene, Gaffery quickly cursing himself.

"Well, well, well," one of the detectives said. "If it isn't the Teen Titfucks. Good to see you guys are still playing hero." Robin went to say something, but he felt a hand grip his, Beast Boy suddenly standing next to him. "Oh look, it's the little fag, trying to prevent the bigger fag from getting his ass kicked."

Before any of the Titans could react, Gaffery quickly dismissed the offending detective, and lead the Titans further into the bank. "The robbers also killed the head teller, Kayla Durmand." He pointed to the dead body, the Titans feeling sick. Robin approached the body, kneeling next to it. Without touching her, he examed the body. "If the bullet's trajectory is what i think it is, the gun was fired..." He traced the bullet's path in the air above her, stopping over her groin. "from inside her."

Starfire let out a gasp, the rest sharing her reaction. Robin looked up at the wall and stopped. There, beneath the picture was a note. He had the remaining detective remove it, and the message was seen.

"In darkness, strength gained.

As light falls, Khayos Rained."

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

Location: Club Risque' Downtown Jump City July 30 2015

The young man watched the hot blond motioning to him and he went to join her on the dance floor, as the music pumped around them, she ground up against him, his hands cupping her ass. She kissed up, sliding her tongue in his mouth. The young man felt his member swelling, and the blond smiled. Her hand slid down to caress his length through his clothes. The man shuddered at the touch, his body aching for a deeper touch. And the blond was willing to, despite being in a crowded room. She slowly undid his zipper, reaching to pull his tool out. She smiled as she felt how long it was. She dropped to her knees, and took him in her mouth. The young man willed muffled a moan, and placed a hand on the back of her head.

Suddenly, the young man jerked in a wired way, and a loud scream was heard. The blond looked up, to see a large knife sticking out of the young man's chest. Blood dripped out of his mouth. A masked figure pulled the knife out, the body falling over.

The crowd suddenly all ran out of the door, the blond jumping up. She ran for the door, but the masked man caught upto her, slicing into the back of her leg. She screamed as she fell to the ground. Blood poured out of the wound and she felt her head spinning. She tried to get back up, but her leg was unable to support her weight. The masked figure just stood there as she fought to keep herself awake, but slowly lost consciousness. "Khayos will find me, and he'll kill you," she said to her assailant. The last thing she heard before blacking out was the figure just said. "You served your usefulness to him, Terra. But you can still can be useful to me."

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

Officer Gaffery was the first on the scene. He had been the one to drop the masked man off at the club. He still remembered the call he got from the former Titan. He had woken up from his near death state, in the middle of his own autopsy. Gaffery rushed to the Medical Examiner's office, and told the ME to keep quiet about the fact the Titan was alive.

For the first week, The Titan was in the guest room, crying his eyes out. Then, something in him changed. He became aggressive, angry. Gaffery just assumed it was because he had lost his fiancee, but soon realized that he was planning for revenge. To attack Khayos, and tear down the villain's entire empire. And despite everything that Gaffery's morals told him, he decided to look the other way

But, for a split second, as he surveyed the dead body, and the second pool of blood. But he pushed it down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

((((((((((((((((((((Author's Note))))))))))))))))))))

Sorry this chapter took so long, I just had some problems with the future part of the chapter, mainly the location. You'll see what I mean.

((((((((((((((((((((Resume Story))))))))))))))))))))

Location: Warehouse District, Jump City. Date: 30 November 2014.

"Is it possible to still be full from Thanksgiving?" Terra asked her companion, punctuating it with a loud blech. The archer just rolled his eyes. "How did old stick-in-the-mud-miss-prim-and-proper Raven fall in love with you?" Terra just shrugged. "I guess my tongue." Speedy paused for a second before answering. "I'm now both turned on, and disgusted." "So, mission accomplished."

The two continued on their search of the warehouse, looking for clues. An informant told Robin that Khayos had a hideout in the warehouse district, and he was hell bent on finding it. Even Beast Boy couldn't get him away from his office, having instead to entertain himself. Finally, Robin had the team split up to search the Warehouses on foot.

"Okay," Speedy said. "I'm going go around the perimeter clockwise, you go counter-clockwise, we'll meet in the back, and head to the next warehouse." " Sounds like a plan." The two split up, not knowing that a pair of eyes watched them.

Speedy walked among the boxes, keeping his eyes moving, making sure nothing would sneak up on him. His bow was drawn, ready to fire one of his net arrows at a moment's notice. His ears listened for the slightest sound. He could just hear Terra's foot falls across the warehouse. Then, he heard a small sound. _Click. _Speedy turned around to fire his arrow in the direction of the noise, but a single bullet ripped through the air. It hit him square in the throat, blood pouring from the wound. Speedy fell to his knees, the arrow firing in a different direction as hit the ground. Blood pooled around his body.

Ravager stood up, carefully removing the clip from her rifle, replacing it with a new one. "Kill the archer." The command echoed in her ears. "Infect the Geomancer." Ravager took aim, and a small steel dart buried itself in Terra's back. The blond immediately fell over, passed out.

A second figure emerged from the shadows. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

The phone on the other end was picked up, but nothing was said. "Sir," the man said to the silence. "It's done." "Good. Now give our friend get reward." The man hung up, put the phone away, and pulled out a pistol. Three loud shots rang out, and Ravager's body fell over the railing, hitting a pile of wooden boxes. The man kept his gun trained on her for ten minutes, not moving, until he was sure she was dead.

Satisfied, he put his gun away. As he walked off, he threw a small scrap of paper over the railing.

On it read :

Might will fall, strength dies

Those you trust, behold the lies.

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

Location: Angels Above Funeral Home

Across the city, Khayos, free of his mask, hung up the phone. he slowly approached the grieving couple, seated just a few feet from the closed casket. "Mr. and Mrs. Durmand, I'm sorry for your loss."

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

Location: Abonded Apartment Date July 30, 2015

The masked man watched his prisoner slowly breathe. A short man worked around her. He was hooking her up to a machine. "How much longer will this take?" he asked the villain. Gizmo bit his tongue, forcing himself not to swear at the man again, remembering the beating he got. "About another couple of hours.

The masked figure nodded, and began to walk away. " If you hurt her, I'll kill you," he warned.

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

Location: Club Shota

Like many cities, Jump City had a seedy underside. Places, the average person would never even know about. And Club Shota would definitely fall into that category.

Only two types of people ever went into the building that housed the club. One type were people who enjoyed what the club offered. Who loved to revel in the carnal decadence. These people only heard about the club from word of mouth. And entrance was a costly endeavor. Twenty Thousand dollars got you a night in the club. And that was not even touching the merchandise.

The second type of people to enter the club was the "merchandise." Boys, ranging from 10 to 20, all paraded around nude, only a golden mask to hide behind. Many were runaways, kidnapped, forced into this, alone and afraid. The eldest boy was a young adult a few days before his twenty-first birthday. His job was twofold. First, he had to care for the boys during the day. Make sure they were bathed, fed, rested. He would also have to comfort the new kid, both before and after his "welcoming ceremony," which was the second part of his job. As the eldest, he was the one who took the new boys' virginity in a macabre display as the patrons cheer. He hated it. But above all, since he was about to become 21, and too old for the club goers. So, like old boys, he was going to be killed.

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

Outside the club, two large men stood guard of the club entrance. They took their job seriously, armed with several weapons, prepared to attack anyone who might discover what was behind that door.

Suddenly, a single man walked down that alleyway towards them. They trained their weapons on him, but he never he broke his stride. After a few feet, they gave their aim a little slack, since it was obvious he was here to enjoy the club. He stood before them, and held out his glided invitation. They looked it over, then asked him to open the briefcase he had with him. He did, and they looked over the stacked 100 bills. With a nod, they opened the door and he stepped inside.

At the edge of the alleyway, away from the guards, the original owner of the briefcase and invitation lay in a pile of garbage, his throat slit open.

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

The first room was basic, a simple coat check room, sounds from the club leaking through. The room had a small window, with a woman sitting behind it, next to it, a tile lined hallway curved around. A single camera watched the entrance, making him wish he still had his mask. But the disguise he did have would be enough.

He walked up to window, giving his invitation and the briefcase to the woman. She fed the money through a counter and read off the total. Two million. It took everything he had not to react anymore than just nodding. "That's $20,000 for entry, and I assume the rest is for the deluxe package?" "Yes ma'am," not knowing what it was, but didn't want to show it.

Suddenly, the woman stopped. "Just a second, sir." She turned to the phone and picked it up. His hand carefully reached in his jacket for the gun hidden there.

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))


End file.
